The Loud Fusions
by Exotos135
Summary: Lincoln Loud is a boy in a family known for their ability to fuse with each other. Only one problem: He has never fused before.
1. The Fusion House

At the living room, the Loud sisters watched as Lynn and Lincoln danced together. Lynn spun around and swung her hips while Lincoln tried his hardest to keep up with her fast pace.

"Okay Lincoln, try to synchronize with Lynn's movement," Lori instructed.

"I'm trying!" Lincoln complained in return.

And then, when Lynn hit him with her hip, the boy collapsed and hit the ground. "I think that's enough training for now, Lincoln," Lori said as she went to him and helped him get up. "Take a breather, and make sure nothing got damaged."

With that done, Lincoln dusted himself as the sisters left the room. He then sat on the couch and turned to the reader.

"The Loud House is certainly an interesting house: a large family, most of them girls with distinct-if one not-personalities and abilities," he said as the camera got closer to him. "But there's another interesting thing about us Louds."

 _Sometime later..._

Lincoln sat down next to a birthday party, where Luna and Luan acted as the performers while the kids. Then, they performed a little dance together-where Luna thrusted to the beat while Luan wobbled around as they got closer-until they collided and turned into light, combining into a bigger performer, who shred a large guitar-dummy hybrid as the children cheered.

As for how she looked, her clothing was a mixture of Luna and Luan's, and she had long, wild dark brown hair with light brown highlights, tied in a long, messy ponytail. She also had a pair of groucho mask-like glasses.

"The Louds can fuse," Lincoln finished before gaining a somber look. "Or more accurately, almost all the Louds can fuse."

Then he look at his reflection in the drink. His solitary, lonely reflection. And then he glanced at Luana, who was basically Luna and Luan together, playing in great, bear perfect harmony.

"To fuse, a Loud must synchronize with another Loud in order to combine their bodies into one, but..." the boy paused, took a sip from his drink and then finished, "Well, I haven't been able to synchronize with any of my sisters. And no matter how hard I try, I'm no closer to synchronizing with them than I am right now-"

"Maybe you're trying too hard."

The boy flinched, then turned around to see Lucy was next to him. "Oh hi Lucy, when did you arrive?" Linc greeted, still catching his breath from the scare.

"I have always been here," Lucy answered. "Anyway, It's just my opinion, but maybe you should first focus on getting to know one sister before trying to synchronize with them?"

Lincoln then took a minute to think about it: Getting to know, and most importantly, deciding with which sister he would fuse with first, would probably help him learn how to perform fusion. It would probably take a while, though.

"Thanks, I think I'll keep that in mind, Lucy," Lincoln replied. "Thanks for the-"

But then, he saw Lucy was nowhere to be seen... only for her to return with a refilled drink. "I went to get some more juice," Lucy explained as she sat next to Lincoln again. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I was thanking you for the fusion tip," Lincoln said.

Lucy gave her brother a drink, toasted with him and they drank their juice in unison.


	2. Dance Style

_The next day..._

Lincoln performed a couple of tai-chi moves as seen on TV, trying to incorporate them into a dancing style. And then he saw Lucy walk to him, but unlike other instances, he wasn't scared. "Hi Lucy," he greeted.

"Hi, Lincoln," Lucy answered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make my own dancing style," the boy answered, focusing on his TV show. "According to Lori, having such a style is necessary for fusion, and I still haven't been able to figure out what's my dancing style."

"Can I join you?" Lucy asked with a smile.

The boy gave Lucy a surprised look, and then smiled and nodded. The girl promptly went to Linc's side and started imitating his movements. "So, Lucy, I forgot to ask you something before," Linc blurted. "What is your dancing style?"

This immediately caught Lucy's attention, in fact, it made her kinda nervous. "Oh, you know, a style... of dancing..." she answered. "L-Let's just focus on following the moves on TV, okay?"

Not wanting to bother his sister, Lincoln nodded and the duo continued to dance when suddenly, Lori arrived and chuckled. "What are you two doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're trying to do use this dancing style for fusion dancing," Lincoln answered, focusing solely on the screen.

"You do realize you're supposed to dance with each other, right?" Lori pointed out.

The instant they realized that, Lucy and Lincoln froze in place and exchanged worried looks.

"Lucy, come here," Lori ordered.

The goth promptly went to her older sister and listened as she spoke. "Lincoln wants to see a fusion dance, and a fusion dance he'll get," Lori said, extending her hand towardsLucy. "Let's go."

"M-Me?" Lucy nervously asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes, you, now get going," Lori specified.

Believing it was for the best, Lucy grabbed Lori's hand and tried to go along the dance: Lori first made Lucy twirl, then spun her around before wrapping her arms around her shoulders, all while the girl whimpered in fear.

"Here we go!" Lori said.

She spun Lucy once more... and then the goth released Lori, spinning around some more until she crashed with Lincoln. "Oh dang it, Lucy, you ruined the dance!" Lori complained.

"Don't blame her, she was worried!" Lincoln replied, grabbing and comforting Lucy. "You can't just force her to fuse with you."

"Then how are you going to see a fusion dance that actually works, huh?" Lori asked, folding her arms.

"I'll just wait until somebody else fuses, I guess," Linc growled back. "Or maybe..."

 _Meanwhile, at the backyard..._

Leni twirled around and stretched as Lincoln and Lucy arrived and decided to take a look. A couple seconds later, however, Leni suddenly blurted, "I sure hope you're filming this, 'cause it'll save us both the trouble of me having to dance for you."

The duo flinched upon hearing Leni's voice, but they soon held hands and walked forth, revealing themselves to the teenager. "We would like to know what advice do you have to get our dancing styles," Lincoln explained.

Leni stopped dancing, sat on the grass and gestured both Lucy and Lincoln to do the same. So once they obliged, Leni begun her explanation:

"Fusion requires that both fusees have a deep connection, one so deep that they understand about the possibility of becoming one single being. Without this connection, no amount of desire for fusion will allow them to combine into a brand new being."

Naturally, neither of the kids got it.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Lucy and Linc asked in unison.

"You must first find somebody who you share a deep connection with, or just have a good relationship with them in general," Leni clarified. "Until either of you find such a person, you won't be able to learn fusion dancing."

This time, they actually understood what she meant, so they got up and Lincoln said, "Okay, so first we need to find somebody who would willingly fuse with us. But where can we find somebody like that?"

And then their mother called: "Kids! Remember you have to go to school!"

The instant they heard that, the trio got up and bolted back inside to get prepared.


	3. At the School

_Later, at the School..._

Lincoln and Lucy-alongside Lana and Lola-entered the building and separated to head off to their classes. Well, Lola and Lana went forth to their classes, Lincoln and Lucy look at each other first.

"So, I guess this is where we separate," Lucy remarked, though her tone made it hard to know if she cared that much. "Good luck finding a fusion partner, Lincoln."

"Same to you, Lucy," Linc replied with a smile.

The goth nervously returned the smile before walking off to her classes, followed by Lincoln doing the same. On his way, he met up with an old friend, Clyde McBride.

"Hi Lincoln!" Clyde greeted as he ran to the boy. "Hey, have you managed to deal with the "F" issue yet?"

"If you mean the fusion problem, no, all I know is that I need to find somebody who I can fuse with before even trying fusion dancing," Linc explained. "But where am I going to find somebody who would want to fuse with me?"

There was no answer.

"Huh, I was hoping somebody would come out and say they would, but I guess I'm alone in this," Linc remarked. "Come on, let's go to class."

 _Lincoln and Clyde's Classroom..._

The boys sat next to each other and heard the class to the best of their ability, all while Lincoln looked around for potential fusion partners. "So, Lincoln, I've been thinking about this thing, and I have to say, I'm confused as to why you're so bothered by this whole fusion thing," Clyde remarked. "Have you tried fusing before?"

"I tried before: I danced with Lynn, Lola, even Lori, but I never managed to fuse with any of them," Linc answered. "By this point, I've tried to dance with most of my sisters, and none of them have worked."

"Have you tried dancing with Lucy?" Clyde suggested.

"She's too shy and nervous to even think about giving it a shot," Lincoln then got an idea. "Although, now that you mention her, there is a girl I would like to try to fuse with."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you after this class is over."

 _Post-class, at the cafeteria..._

Lincoln and Clyde sat together on a table as Lincoln showed Clyde what girl he talked about before: Ronnie Anne Santiago, who sat next to Cristina. "There she is, Ronnie Anne Santiago," Lincoln said. "The toughest girl in Royal Woods, and the girl I would like to share my first fusion with."

"But doesn't everybody believe she was raised by trolls?" Clyde pointed out.

"Yeah, and trolls are strong, so imagine what would happen if I fused with her: we would probably be unstoppable!" and then Lincoln's mood turned sour. "Although, I haven't managed to ask her to fuse with me yet, and besides, there is somebody who always ruins my chances to ask her to do that."

"Who?" was what Clyde inevitably asked.

Lincoln winced as he heard a familiar, mocking laughter. He turned around, and saw a familiar boy with his hands on his pockets, sporting a smug smile.

Chandler.

"Well, if it isn't the boy from that fusion-obsessed family," the boy scoffed. "Are you really going to try and ask Ronnie Anne to be your first fusion? You do know she's never going to fuse with somebody like you?"

"You won't stop me from fusing with Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln exclaimed, slamming his fist into the table. "I will gather the courage today to ask her to fuse with me, and I'll try tomorrow, and the day after that, until I finally get an answer from her!"

Unfortunately for Lincoln, Ronnie Anne just so happened to be right nearby when he said all of that. "Don't you just hate it when somebody says something about someone, only for that same someone to appear right next to them?" Clyde shrugged.

"R-Ronnie, I can explain!" Lincoln told the tomboy in worry. "I just-"

Ronnie slapped Lincoln, grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and dragged him out of the cafeteria. "That boy is so going to be beaten up," Chandler remarked with a chuckle.

And at the hallway, Lucy walked by just as she saw-somehow-Ronnie dragging Lincoln to the backyard, and as she thougt "Lincoln?!" in worry, she promptly gave chase.


	4. Loud-Santiago Dance

_At the School's Backyard..._

Ronnie Anne threw Lincoln at a wall and gave him a seemingly furious glare as he hit the ground. He then tried to back away, only to see he had nowhere else to run. It didn't help that it looked like Lucy would be too late to help him.

"L-Listen, Ronnie Anne, I was just saying nonsense to get back at Chandler from being such an obnoxious prick!" Lincoln nervously said, but Ronnie's glare remained. "I mean, I do want to fuse with you, but I know how to take no for an answer."

"Alright, Lame-O, listen up!" Ronnie hissed.

The boy swallowed his fears, shed a pair of tears... and then Ronnie blushed and twiddled her fingers as she asked, "D-Do you have any preferred music style?"

"Not really, I'm fine with anything," Linc answered, clearly confused by the question.

Ronnie promptly smiled. Soon afterwards, Ronnie placed a boombox nearby and turned it on. The boombox played some smooth jazz that alternated from a slow to a fast beat. "Let's do this," the girl said, cracking her fingers.

Lincoln got up, dusted himself and started to pull off some dancing moves while Ronnie hugged herself and swung her hips left and right to the fast beat. Lucy sat down as the beat changed to a slower one, upon which Lincoln and Ronnie adjusted their dances accordingly: Lincoln walked to Ronnie, who spun twice before giving Lincoln a dreamy look.

Shortly afterwards, Lincoln and Ronnie grabbed hands as the music grew silent... then changed to a fast beat. Lincoln and Ronnie danced according to the beat, with Lucy tilting her head from left and right to the rhytm. And as all of that happened, a shadowy figure approached the boombox...

Then, just as Lincoln and Ronnie exchanged looks, the music stopped. They turned around and saw Chandler-with a smug smile and holding a hammer-next to a smashed boombox. "I told you I would stop you from fusing with her, didn't I?" Chandler said.

Ronnie and Lincoln separated and beamed angry looks at Chandler. "Leave us alone, Chandler!" Ronnie demanded.

"As if, I'm afraid I can't let you fuse just yet, Lincoln," Chandler answered, all while he could faintly hear somebody rushing after him. But he continued to speak nonetheless. "Only when you have fused with another Loud will I leave you alone."

And then Lucy headbutted Chandler. "Leave them alone!" she exclaimed in a stoic tone.

Chandler winced from the hit, then promptly ran away as Lincoln and Ronnie watched him leave. Lucy tried to chase after him, but Lincoln stopped her. "Don't bother, right now, he's nothing more than an annoyance," Lincoln said, before turning to Ronnie. "I'm sorry we failed to fuse, Ronnie."

"Hey, we can give it another shot some other time, right?" Ronnie replied, putting her hands in her pockets. "Although, I wonder why Chandler will only let you fuse with me once you've fused with one of your sisters."

"Yeah, I wonder that too..." Lincoln remarked.

 _Back at the Loud House, at Lisa and Lily's bedroom..._

Lisa quietly worked on an experiment of hers before Leni arrived. "Hey, Lisa, are you doing what I think you're doing?" Leni inquired. "Are you doing an experiment? Or some other sort of science-y stuff?"

The little genius winced, then promptly turned to her sister and said, "It's just a quick-"

"Nuh uh, you know what mom and dad said about making your experiments," Leni replied with a smug smile.

Lisa groaned, left her experiment and started to do the robot while Leni spun right into her, all just as Lincoln entered the room. By the time he entered and caught their attention, the girls had already fused into Lenisa.

Think Leni, with brown highlights in her blonde hair, a long-sleeved green shirt under her dress and a labcoat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lincoln asked.

"Not really, I'm just making sure Lisa doesn't mess up the house with her experiments," Lenisa said with Leni's voice. "Anyway, what do you need?"

"I tried to fuse with Ronnie Anne today, but we failed because a prick known as Chandle cut off the music, and he said he wouldn't allow me to fuse until I fused with one of my sisters..." Linc clutched his stomach as he finished, "Why can we Louds fuse?"

"The fusion gene," Lenisa said with Lisa's voice. "It's a special gene contained in the DNA of the Loud family, and some other families, that allows people to fuse into new beings. Supposedly, back when supernatural stuff were actually a thing, certain families had the ability to combine into a more powerful being. But once supernatural stuff became discredited, the fusion gene grew dormant in most families, except for some. The Louds are among the families with a strong fusion gene."

"Is that supposed to make sense?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who knows? It's the only answer you're getting, so let's hope it does make sense in hindsight," Lenisa replied, her voice overlapping Leni's with Lisa's before speaking with Leni's voice. "How about you try to practice fusion with me? As in, Leni, once I'm done dealing with Lisa's experiment."

"No, I think I'll do something else-" Linc replied.

"And that something else is training!"

The duo turned around and saw Lynn leaning at the door. "Lynn, what are you doing here?" Linc asked.

"Hearing your little dilemma, and I figured I would give you some help," Lynn answered before walking to Lincoln, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room. "Come with me to the backyard, I'll make sure to train your body so you can deal with Chandler yourself next time."

Lincoln just took a deep breath and bid farewell to Lenisa as the fusion returned to the experiment.


	5. Training

_At the backyard..._

Lincoln stretched a bit while Lynn, with her arms behind her back, waited for him to get ready.

"Come at me, brother!" Lynn taunted. "I even made it easier for you and kept my arms behind my Back! That should give you, like, an insignificant advantage over me?"

Linc narrowed his eyes and, noticing Lucy was watching from nearby, he ran towards Lynn and formed a fist. However, when he tried to punch the athlete, she simply blocked the attack with her foot.

"Hey, I said I wouldn't use my arms," Lynn explained before kicking Linc in the face. "I never said I wouldn't use my feet!"

Lincoln was sent flying back a few feet, but this didn't stop Lucy from cheering for Lincoln in her own way. "Go Lincoln, don't worry about dying." Lucy exclaimed. "I'll make sure you get a special burial."

"Lucy, you're supposed to be cheering for Lincoln, not freaking him out!" Lynn barked.

Then Lynn ran for Lincoln and started to kick him several times, though she did it slow enough to give Lincoln time to dodge. He still failed to dodge the attacks. "Come on Lincoln, I'm attacking at a snail's pace! Dodging these attacks should be a piece of cake for you!"

"I'm not a fighter, Lynn!" Lincoln replied.

Lynn paused, flashed a disappointed glare at Lincoln, then kicked him hard enough to send him into a wall. "Well then, let's try to fuse again, okay?" the athlete said.

"Seriously?! You kick me into a wall, then expect me to just want to fuse with you right now?!" Lincoln complained as he got up and dusted himself. "Forget it! I'm going back inside!"

Lincoln stomped his way back to the house, followed by Lucy as a dumbfounded Lynn could only look in wonder.

 _Lincoln's Bedroom..._

The boy rested on his bed and looked at the ceiling, still feeling sore from his "training" with Lynn. From the fact he failed to fuse with Ronnie, to Chandler making sure he wouldn't fuse with anybody but with one of his sisters, there were a lot of things on his head.

And then he heard the twins fighting nearby:

 _"I want to go see the weird symbol thing first!"_

 _"No, I want to go see the weird symbol thing first!"_

Knowing for certain he wouldn't rest as long as the twins complained, Lincoln got off his bed, and went to the hallway. "Alright, what's going o-"

However, who he saw outside were not the twins, but instead a girl just as tall as them, with long hair reaching her waist and a pair of messy pigtails. She was wearing a red crown-baseball cap hybrid, a pink dress reaching her knees, revealing blue overalls underneath, and pink and blue-stripped fingerless opera gloves. She also had fair skin and two gaps in her teeth.

Once the girl noticed Lincoln, who was utterly surprised to see her, she literally exploded in a couple seconds and the twins came out of the resulting explosion, coughing. "What... who was that?" Lincoln asked, still dumbfounded at what he saw.

"That was our fusion!" Lana eagerly answered. "Her name's Lala!"

"Don't be ridiculous, her name is Lona!" Lola responded.

"Okay, no need to fight again," Lincoln said, separating the twins. "Now, what's up with this symbol thing?"

"According to mom and dad, the Louds have a tradition that a Loud who manages to make their first fusion gets to see a symbol from the ancient times, back when the supernatural wasn't anything out of the ordinary-oddly enough-and so we're trying to decide who gets to see this symbol first." Lana explained.

"Is the symbol worth anything?" Linc inquired.

"It has to be if there's a tradition based around it!" Lola argued. "Now tell us, who do you think should see it first?"

"You two together," Linc answered. "You basically fused at the same time, so it makes the most sense."

The twins exchanged looks before raising their fists and saying, "Thanks Lincoln!" in unison. But just before they left, Lana turned around and asked, "Is something wrong with you?"

"Um... I don't get the question," Linc replied.

"Do you wanna come along or something?" Lana asked as she went to Lincoln and grabbed his arm. "You could see this symbol for yourself to get some fusion motivation!"

Just before Lincoln could reply, Lana dragged him to the attic, where the twins would supposedly this so called symbol. Once at the attic, the twins and Lincoln walked to a box with a weird symbol: An infinity sign, broken in half.

"This is the symbol!" Lana said before opening the box with Lola. "Let's see what's inside!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Linc remarked, backing away a little.

The boy's worries only intensified when the twins took out a large, glowing saber with a golden handle and a crimson blade. Although the worry changed to wonder when Lincoln took a closer look and spotted the same broken infinity sign on the saber's blade.

"Lo and behold, Lincoln, the fusion slayer!" Lana exclaimed as she snatched the sword and showed it to her brother. "An ancestral weapon once used by the supernatural slayers, a group dedicated to eradicating any trace of supernatural phenomena! This saber was used by several supernatural slayers to destroy fusions back into their components, and then render the components unable to fuse anymore! At least, that's what mom and dad said about it."

Lincoln took the saber and gave it another close look, all while Lana whined for him to return the sword to her. "The fusion slayer..." Lincoln said before turning to the twins. "What is a family like ours doing with something like this?"

"Don't ask us, mom and dad didn't tell us anything else," Lola replied.

Lincoln turned back to the sword and immediately knew what he needed to do next: he needed to get answers. So he returned the sword to the twins and went back downstairs, starting his search for answers.


	6. Fusion Slayer

_At the library..._

Lincoln read a book about the history of Royal Woods, Michigan, in order to try and find anything related to the fusion slayer. However, he mostly just found information regarding the past millenium, with no mention of the fusion slayer.

"Come on, there has to be something related to the fusion slayer somewhere," Lincoln whined, right before he came an illustration that looked surprisingly similar to the saber. "Oh wait, maybe this is what I'm looking for."

So she started to read the paragraph underneath:

"Years ago, supernatural phenomena were more than just legends. They were real. People lived in fear because of the unknown threat posed by the supernatural, of which fusion was included. The simple idea of two beings combining into another being was seen as something exclusive to the supernatural-"

The boy paused, completely baffled at the statement. If fusion was something exclusive to the supernatural, how did his family-or any of the other families-ever get the ability to fuse? But nevertheless, he continued to read:

"Eventually, a group of people-who managed to murder some supernatural beings-created an organization dedicated to erasing traces of the supernatural beings and any abilities related to them. This organization was known as the supernatural slayers, divided in several subdivisions including... fusion slayers."

Suddenly, Lincoln put the book down and looked around, feeling like he was being watched. Once he could confirm it was just his imagination, he went back to the book... as a pair of eyes opened in the shadows.

"The fusion slayers created weapons designed to destroy and annihilate the fusion gene, one of many genes related to the supernatural, also known as the fusion slayer. Most supernatural phenomena were eradicated by the organization, but certain traces of supernatural beings still exist in certain humans. These are known as oxymorons, the descendants of children between humans and supernatural beings."

The remaining pages were of no concern to Lincoln, he already got what he wanted.

So, with that little history lesson done, Lincoln closed the book and returned home... when Chandler came out of the shadows and watched him leave. "Interesting..." he remarked with a smile.

 _Back at the Loud House..._

Lincoln entered the house and was soon approached by Lana. "Hi Lincoln!" greeted the mud lover.

"Lana? Where's Lola?" was the first thing Lincoln said. "I mean, hi to you too, but you and Lola are seen so often, I find her absence weird."

"She's trying to practice her dancing style," Lana answered. "Since our fusion was more of a happy accident than an actual thing we were trying to do, our older sisters agreed to help her learn fusion dancing, but first she must learn her dancing style."

"Can you take me to her?" Linc requested.

"Sorry Lincoln, but I need to take you to Lori immediately. Otherwise, she's going to get mad," Lana explained, wincing at the thought before cheerfully saying, "Follow me, please."

And so, the boy followed his younger sister to Lori and Leni's bedroom. In any other day, going into that room would be a death wish, but this was a different day. Lori sat on her bed, arms crossed and sporting a stern look.

"I brought Lincoln as you requested, Lori," Lana said, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Good work, Lana," Lori told the mud lover. "Now please leave us alone."

The tomboy nodded and bolted out of the room as if she was running away from an evil, unforgiving monster. To be fair, Lori was a pretty close equivalent. "Come over here, Lincoln," Lori ordered, pointing at the space next to her.

Lincoln went to the spot and sat down, only for the atmosphere to suddenly become authoritarian, giving the boy a feeling that he was essentially trapped.

"A little bird named Lana told me something a little bird Lola was about to tell me: that you followed the twins to the attic and discovered the fusion slayer," Lori remarked, her stern growing curious. "Is that true?"

"Y-Yes..." Lincoln nervously answered.

"I see..." Lori scratched her non-existent beard before stating: "Lincoln, from now on, I want you to forget anything you ever learned about the fusion slayer, got it? You're not supposed to know about it yet."

"What?! But I literally just learned about it and even managed to find some information about it!" Lincoln replied, and going by Lori's expression, the revelation ticked her off. "I learned about the supernatural, the oxymorons, I can't just forget about all that stuff! Now, if I could suggest something-"

"I told you to forget about the fusion slayer!" Lori hissed.

"I just want to know what's up with the fusion slayer business!" Lincoln snapped.

Lori promptly covered the boy's mouth and shushed him before looking around, hoping nobody else had heard him. "Don't say that out loud, you're not supposed to learn about that thing until you have performed your first fusion," Lori explained. "Until then, you're not allowed to learn anything about the saber."

"Can't I do something else to prove I'm ready to learn about the fusion slayer?" Lincoln inquired.

"Basically, no," Lori shrugged. "You'll learn when you've fused for the first time-"

"And what if I never manage to fuse?!" Lincoln snapped.

Silence filled the room as both Lincoln and Lori had no idea what to do next. Lincoln did know Lori would be angry at him, but right now, she looked more confused and downright worried than angry.

"J-Just, focus on something other than the stupid saber for now, got it?" Lori blurted once she returned to reality.

And with that said and done, Lori literally kicked Lincoln out of the room and closed the door. Once he got up and dusted himself, the boy put his hands in his pockets as he tried to think what to do next.

"Great, so no fusion slayer business," he said in exasperation. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"I have an idea."

The boy jumped in fear and then turned around to see it was just Lucy standing next to him. "Oh hi Lucy, you said you have an idea of what I can do now?" Lincoln asked, earning a nod from Lucy. "What's this idea about?"

Lucy flashed a smile.


	7. Loud Dance

_Later, at the park..._

Lincoln looked around in confusion as Lucy put a boombox on the ground.

"What are we doing here, Lucy?" Lincoln asked.

But Lucy didn't respond, at least at first. She turned the boombox on, and as it played a waltz tune, the girl extended her hand and shyly requested:

"Would you... dance with me?"

Once the shock from the request wore off, Lincoln smiled and grabbed Lucy's hand shortly before the music got a more hopeful tone. Then, as Lincoln put his remaining hand on Lucy's waist, the duo danced slowly, though their dance was more like a casual spinning around.

"Do you really want to do this?" Lincoln inquired, slightly worried. He could wind up fusing with his sister by accident, after all.

"Lori told me that I should fuse with someone I find special," Lucy answered, blushing even harder. "So, I figured you were perfect... as my first fusion."

Well, this just got awkward. But that revelation alone wasn't enough to get Lincoln to stop dancing. After all, Lucy seemed to be enjoying the dance, so why ruin the moment?

And then, as the pair continued to dance, Chandler watched from the shadows. "So, Lucy, are you really sure you want to try fusing with me?" Lincoln asked, lookign around. "I mean, if what you say is true, this could wind up being the first fusion you'll ever do. Are you really sure you want it to be with me?"

"Lynn is too rough, Luan is unbearable with her puns, Luna is too air guitar-ing everywhere, Leni's never in the mood, the twins have their own problems, Lisa is too stoic for my comfort and Lori is even rougher than Lynn," Lucy replied, blushing before looking at the ground. "So, it figures that the only person I can tolerate, which is you, is also the person I want to fuse with first."

Suddenly, just as Lincoln smiled and figured to at least try the fusion, he heard a familiar voice say in shock:

"Lame-O? Is that you?"

Lucy and Lincoln instantly returned to reality and the music stopped as the boy turned to the voice. The one who said that was none other than Ronnie Anne, who walked to the duo while looking around herself. "Are you... trying to fuse with your sister?" Ronnie inquired. "In public?"

"R-Ronnie, I-I-I can explain!" Lincoln said, flailing his arms in a panic. "You see, Lucy and I were just-"

"You were trying to fuse, yes, I know, but right now's not the time to talk!" Ronnie stated, her tone growing more worried as she saw Chandler ready to attack. "Listen, you're not safe out here, you have to go back home this instant!"

"Why? What will happen if we stay?" Lucy inquired.

"It's not something you want to know, get it?!" the tomboy snapped. "Would you please listen to me and leave already!?"

But it was too late, Chandler leaped out of the shadows and took out a fusion slayer saber as he went straight for the trio. Noticing this, Ronnie pushed Lucy away and grabbed Lincoln before jumping out of the way of Chandler's attack, successfully dodging the guy's strike.

"Dang it, he attacked!" Ronnie growled.

"Ronnie, what is Chandler doing here?" Lincoln asked, before noticing the saber. "And what is he doing with a fusion slayer?!"

"No time for answers, just run!" Ronnie ordered.

And with that, Ronnie grabbed Lincoln's hand and dragged him away from the park as he caught an unnerving sight: Lucy, on the ground, trying to crawl away while Chandler approached her with the fusion slayer at hand. He didn't even say anything about the sight, he just freed himself from Ronnie's grasp and ran straight for his sister.

"Lincoln, wait, you're running the wrong way!" Ronnie shouted, pointing at the opposite way Lincoln was running.

Then, just as Chandler swung his sword and said "Prepare to perish, oxymoron!" with sadistic glee, Lincoln leaped, pushed Lucy before the attack struck and the duo rolled for a while as their bodies glowed white, ending with somebody else taking their place. Someone who, upon being seen by both Chandler and Ronnie, left the wide-eyed in surprise.

The being had hair reaching their shoulders, mostly black with white polka dots, and one bang covering one of their eyes. They had somewhat pale skin, though not to Lucy's extent. As for what they wore, it was basically blue jeans and an orange sleeveless shirt with black and white armwarmers.

"W-What happened?" the being asked, using both Lincoln and Lucy's voice in unison. "Why am I... why are _we_ like this?"

"They fused?" Chandler thought, right before returning to reality. "Fused or not, I'll get rid of you!"

The boy charged straight for the fusion... and was then blocked by Ronnie, who clashed sabers with the boy. And then the being glowed light before separating back into Lucy and Lincoln.

"You have one of those things too, Ronnie?!" Lincoln exclaimed as he and Lucy got up.

"Yes, but now's not the time to think about it!" Ronnie replied, trying her hardest to hold off the boy. "You must leave, now!"

Seeing they couldn't do anything to help her, Lincoln and Lucy nodded before running away as fast as they could, with Chandler's attempt at chasing after them being thwarted by Ronnie every time. Then, once the duo managed to escape the park, they caught their breath near the entrance... and Lucy realized something.

"Lincoln... don't you see what just happened?" the goth questioned, and seeing what had just happened, the boy couldn't answer. "We fused. For the first time."

That was all it took to send a shiver up Lincoln's spine. Sure, he did manage to fuse, but even though Chandler said he would leave him alone if he fused with one of his sisters, the fusion slayer he held made him wonder:

Exactly what was he planning?


	8. Lincucy

_Back at the Loud House..._

Lincoln and Lucy watched as their siblings gathered around at the living room, just as they requested. "Okay, they're here, are you ready?" Lincoln asked his sister.

"Yes," Lucy answered with a smile.

The goth and the boy went to the living room and Lincoln spoke, catching his sisters' attention, "So, we gathered you all around here because something to te-"

"Get on with it!" Lori growled.

"Sight, let's get this over with," Lucy said, extending her hand towards Lincoln.

The boy grabbed Lucy's hand, and the duo promptly glowed before fusing into the being, who looked exactly the same as before. "Hello, everyone," the being shyly greeted.

And the sisters were definitely surprised by the being's existence. Some-like Luan, Luna and Lori-silently looked at them in complete shock, while some-like Lynn, Lana and Lola-had their excitement gradually build up until they ran to the being and bombarded her with attention.

"I honestly think Lucy's dress would fit you far better, my friend!" Lola remarked.

"The armwarmers are definitely Lucy's, but the pants and shirt are from Lincoln, why don't you have a more unique outfit like most other fusions?" Lana asked.

"So, when did you come into existence, Lincoln... Lucy..." Lynn said, right before getting an idea for the fusion's name: "Lincucy!"

The fusion just shrugged and replied, "Sure, why not."

"Alright, so, I'm like, incredibly confused right now," Leni remarked. "How... when did you fuse?"

"Back when we were attacked at the park by Chandler," Lincucy nonchalantly answered.

The sisters turned silent, and Lincucy covered her mouth the instant she realized her mistake, though it was too late by then. A couple seconds later, the sisters-minus Lori-got off the couch and surrounded Lincucy, who tried to back away in fear as the sisters bombarded them with questions:

 _"Did you get hurt?!"_

 _"Are you okay?!"_

 _"Who is this Chandler jerk?"_

 _"Do you want us to go kick his butt?"_

"I-I'm not comfortable with this situation," Lincucy meekly remarked, looking around with fear.

"How did he attack you?" Lori suddenly inquired, getting off the couch and making the remaining sisters back away as she approached the fusion. "What was he using?"

"With a weird saber," Lincucy answered with Lucy's stoic voice.

"A fusion slayer?" Lori thought as Lincucy exploded back into Lucy and Lincoln. With that done, she shook herself back to reality. "W-We'll think about that later, for now, you two managed to fuse, and now, as tradition dictates, I'll show you the thing in the attic."

"You mean the f-" Lana asked.

"Shush, Lana, it's supposed to be a surprise!" Lola slapped her sister.

And with that clear, the twins gave Lincoln and Lucy a wink, which the duo returned as Lori took them to the attic. As they walked to their destination, Lori checked her surroundings and made sure she, Lincoln and Lucy were alone before saying:

"So, care to elaborate when did Chandler attack you? If he had what I think he had, it can't be anything good."

Lincoln was quick to try and explain himself. "We were trying to fuse in the park, which was Lucy's idea-"

"My bad," the goth said.

"And just as we became Lincucy, Ronnie Anne, with who I tried to fuse earlier, "Then, out of seemingly nowhere, Chandler pops out holding a fu-"

Lori glanced at Lincoln, reminding him of their compromise. "Funny-looking saber, and attacked us-as-Lincucy!" Lincoln finished. "We would have been doomed had Ronnie not not held him back long enough to let us escape."

The teenager hummed to herself as the trio reached the attic. Once there, they approached the symbol and Lori took out and showed the fusion slayer to the duo.

"This is the fusion slayer, a sword created from the blood of supernatural beings, who used to roam in the world before becoming basically extinct," Lori hastily explained. "The actual story is too long and too complex for me to tell you about it in one go, so long story short, this sword can kill fusions."

Lucy winced and grabbed Lincoln's arm in fear. "And not only that, if the fusion slayer is destroyed before the fusees can recover their supernatural blood, the fusees will lose the ability to fuse. Forever."

This time, both Lincoln and Lucy flinched and took a step back. Being unable to fuse, forever? All thanks to a sword? Then again, it was a supernatural sword...

"Listen, the reason this is the case is because, a long time ago, some fusions were simply too dangerous to allow to be made again," Lori further explained. "So, the fusions slayer was made to be sure that those certain fusions couldn't be created ever again."

 _"So if Chandler managed to hurt us with it..."_ Lincoln thought, shivering at the simple idea of what the saber could do.

"And now, it's time for you to learn how to wield it's power," Lori added, returning her siblings to reality. "Once you feel comfortable enough, come to the backyard so I can teach you how to use this saber."

With that said, Lori put the saber back on the chest and left the attic as Lucy and Lincoln exchanged worried looks. First, Chandler attacks them with the fusion slayer, and now they're going to learn how to use it? This only spelled bad news...

 _Meanwhile, at the kitchen..._

The remaining sisters ate some food while discussing about what to do with the Chandler incident. "So, who else thinks we should look for this Chandler kid and kick his butt?" Lynn inquired. "I mean, we can't just let him get away with trying to hurt our brother and sister!"

"We need to think of a plan first," Leni remarked. "He tried to attack them while they were fused. Don't you think that's a bit... suspicious?"

"All I find suspicious is the fact we're wasting our time eating food while we could be wasting it on looking for and kicking this Chandler's butt!" Lynn answered, slamming her fist into the table.

"You should never go out for revenge with an empty stomach," Luan argued. "You should know that better than anybody else, Lynn."

So, unable to come up with an answer, Lynn shut up and continued to eat, her intent of making Chandler pay only growing as she ate.


	9. Sword Training

_Sometime later..._

Leni and Lana looked with worry as Lori spoke to Lucy and Lincoln at the backyard. "Do you think she's asking them to not fuse in public?" Leni inquired. "I'm not exactly sure why they're in the backyard, but if Lori's with them, it can't be anything good."

"I think I'll go see what's going on," Lana remarked before turning to her sister, "Are you going to go with the rest to look for Chandler?"

"No, somebody has to help Lori watch the house," Leni answered, hinting at a little annoyance.

So, without anything holding her back, Lana opened the door and approached the trio.

She immediately caught Lori's attention.

"Uh, Lori-" Lana started, twiddling her fingers.

"Oh good, looks like Lincoln and Lucy have a new training partner," Lori stated before shoving Lana straight to the goth and boy.

"Wait, what?" Lana, lucy and Lincoln asked in unison.

"Okay, listen up, because I have important business to deal with," Lori stated as she grabbed a couple of bo staffs. "I want you to think of these as fusion slayers, and I want you to try and hit yourselves with them."

The teenager handed the trio each a bo staff and stretched a bit afterwards. "It shouldn't be too hard: They're long, they're like swords, and so on," she said before walking back into the house. "So practice with them, and I'll see you later."

"What are you going to do?" Lincoln asked.

"I have to deal with something related to that Chandler kid you mentioned," Lori answered. "So just practice with those things while I'm away, okay?"

The trio exchanged worried looks as Lori went inside, then reunited with her remaining sisters at the kitchen. "So, who here argues we should go look for Chandler?" Lori asked.

Lynn immediately raised her hand. "We definitely need to find him and make him pay for what he almost did to our siblings!" the athlete stated.

"While I do agree with your idea, I can't agree with your overly-agressive approach," Lori replied, giving Lynn an angry look. "Reckless behavior can wind up costing us dearly. Specially if we decide to fuse against him."

"Why would we even fuse?" Luna inquired. "He's just one guy! We could deal with him just fine!"

"Just because we only know one guy attacked Lincoln and Lucy doesn't mean he doesn't have reinforcements," the oldest Loud explained, causing her sisters to exchange surprised looks. "After all, there are more than one fusion slayer in Royal Woods. Point is, we need to think of a plan before we can go and confront him."

The rest of the sisters begrudgingly agreed and started to discuss what to do next.

 _Back at the backyard..._

Lincoln, Lucy and Lana were basically running in circles, trying to hit each other with their bo staffs. Lana, however, managed to out-run them and strike both Lincoln and Lucy down, right before the two got back up and swung their staffs at the tomboy, only for Lana to block the incoming attacks... For a second before she was overpowered.

"You know, I've been wondering something," Lana blurted, catching her siblings' attention. "Do either of you know that "Chandler" guy personally? You know, the one who attacked you?"

"I kinda do," Lincoln answered. "I tried to convince him to let me and Clyde go to his birthday party, but in exchange Lori had to overwork herself due to the large debt left thanks to my... Abusing of her power."

"Huh, sounds like this guy's a jerk," Lucy said. "Why didn't you try to beat him up before?"

"I'm not a fighter, I try to resolve conflicts with words whenever I can," Lincoln explained, right before knocking off both girls' weapons. "Besides, with a family as large as mine, there simply was no time to focus on him at all."

"Well Lincoln, if it helps you, maybe we can be of assistance," Lana said. "How about, once we finish training here, we go look for this Chandler guy to kick his butt?"

"After one training session, where we haven't even used the fusions slayers, and with the knowledge that he has a fusion slayer of his own?" Lincoln rebutted.

However, only one thing caught Lana's attention: "He has his own fusion slayer?!"

"Lincoln, you never really said he had a fusion slayer back when were Lincucy," Lucy pointed out.

"Thanks, Lucy, it's not like it would've been helpful to know that earlier!" Lincoln stated. "Listen, Lana, it is true that Chandler has his own fusion slayer, and for that, I don't think we should go after him just yet-"

"Good thinking."

The trio turned around and saw Lori walking towards them. "Listen up, I already talked about it with Lynn, Luna and Luan, and we decided to go look for Chandler ourselves. Leni will remain behind to watch over you, so try not to drive her nuts," Lori told the trio with a firm, stern tone. "Stay at the house until we return, got it?"

"B-But what are you going to do once you find him?" Lincoln asked.

Lori just looked at the ground before walking back inside to prepare for the hunt. And when Lucy and Lana tried to go after her, they were stopped by Lincoln, who grabbed them by the neck of their clothes and shook his head, telling them to let her go.

"This isn't something we can help them with," Lincoln said, releasing his sisters. "For now, we should try to hone our skills with these bo staffs so we can go on to the fusion slayers. How about it?"

Lucy and Lana didn't exactly agree with what he was saying, but they did see where their brother was coming from. So they nodded, and thus the bo staff training continued.


	10. The Park

_Later, at the park..._

The Loud sisters looked around everywhere for any sighting of the elusive Chandler. A task made considerably harder because of a pretty stupid reason: They didn't even know how he looked like.

"Lori, why didn't you ask Lincoln how did the Chandler guy look like before we left?!" Lynn complained, shooting a glare at the teenager, who simply looked around as she leaned against a tree. "Seriously, this would be a lot easier if you had done that!"

And then Lori smiled.

"Oh, don't worry, I found him already," Lori answered before pointing at something. "Look over there."

Luna, Luan and Lynn promptly did that and saw Chandler speaking with an annoyed Cristina, while showing her a silver ring. "Come on, try it out!" Chandler told the redhead, sounding surprisingly annoyed at her.

"I already told you, I'm not interested," Cristina sternly answered.

"Oh come on, we could have so much power together!" Chandler replied, adding as he looked left and right, "Besides, it probably won't be long before Lincoln's family comes after me after what I nearly did to him and his sister."

"I don't feel comfortable fusing with someone just to help them get away with whatever they did," Cristina growled before slapping Chandler. "Besides, how is a simple ring going to help us fuse anyway?"

"Well, you see, this is not a simple ring in any way, this is a fusion ring!" Chandler replied, acting like an used car salesman. "A ring capable of fusing people, even if they have no supernatural blood in their veins! You just put it on your finger, then negage in physical contact with another ring wearer and boom, fusion!"

Cristina's only response was a simple question:

"And where did you get it?"

Chandler promptly fell silent, at least until he saw the Loud sisters approaching him.

"Oh thank goodness, a distractio-I mean, you're too late, Louds!" the boy exclaimed, showing the ring to the girls. "I already convinced Cristina to fuse with me, and once that happens, nothing will be able to stop us!"

"I never said that!" Cristina vehemently stated.

"Whatever you did, we're going to stop you before you get to do it!" Lori proclaimed as Luan and Luna fused into Luana. "It's time for you to pay for nearly hurting our brother and sister!"

And then Luana ran forth towards the boy. "W-Wait, agreed not to rush headfirst into danger!" Lori exclaimed. "Come on, I thought you understood the plan!"

But the fusion simply ignored the teenager and took out her guitar while Chandler reached for his back and took out his fusion slayer. Nevertheless, Luana and Chandler's weapons clashed-somehow-and Luana managed to shoot a shockwave that sent the boy flying straight into a tree. And once he got back up, he saw that Cristina was basically standing around and watching the fight unfold.

"Why aren't you helping me?!" the boy hissed at the redhead.

"This is your fight, not mine!" Cristina replied.

"Well said, girl!" Lynn said, suddenly appearing next to Cristina.

But when the athlete offered the redhead a high-five, the girl just looked at her in confusion. "You're on our side, right?" Lynn inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not on anybody's side!" Cristina vehemently growled, stomping the ground. "Look, can you please just go ahead and beat him up before either he or you do something stupid?"

"Seeing as two of my sisters fused, I think it's a bit late on our side," Lynn replied. "But don't worry, we'll take care of him! You stay there and look pretty!"

Cristina narrowed her eyes as Lynn went to help Luana fight against Chandler. However, Cristina soon noticed a peculiar sight nearby: Lori standing nearby, watching the fight unfold.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Cristina asked, pointing at the fight.

"Not yet, the situation needs to be a bit more dire," Lori answered, putting her arms behind her back.

So, seeing Lori wouldn't be of help, Cristina rolled her eyes as she took out her phone and called someone. And back in the fight, Chandler and the girls continued to fight: First with the boy trying to hit Lynn as she ran all around him while mocking him, and secondly by having Luana smack him with a musical shockwave, sending him a couple feet away.

 _"I don't get it, I shouldn't be having so much trouble in this fight! It's just a brat and a fusion!"_ Chandler mentally complained as he braced for Lynn's incoming attack. _"I need to find a way to get that red brat to put on the ring, but how?!"_

And then, Chandler got an idea and jumped high enough to dodge Lynn's rush. This allowed him to jump on the girl and over Luana, before clashing with Cristina, who he promptly tried to force to wear the fusion ring.

"Come on, put on the ring!" Chandler demanded.

"Only when we get married, bucko!" Cristina growled, right before kicking the boy off her back. "And that's not gonna be anytime soon!"

Rejected once more, Chandler tried to attack Cristina, only to be stopped by Lori, who basically grabbed his fusion slayer with one hand and threw him into a tree yet again. Once the boy got back up, he saw Lori looked positively furious.

"Listen, kid, I was going to wait until Luan and Luna got defused for some reason," Lori explained, giving Luana an angry look. "Presumably from their own stupidity-"

Luana basically exploded into Luna and Luan, who promptly shouted "Hey!" in unison.

"But you've forced my hand," Lori stated. "If you want to try and fuse with the girl here, you're gonna have to get through me first."

"Then so be it!" Chandler declared.

The boy got ready to thrust as Lori gave him the "come at me bro!" gesture, followed by a smug smile.


	11. The Fight Continues

_Back at the backyard..._

The trio continued training, which mostly consisted of swinging their long sticks all over the place. And then, much to their surprise, Ronnie Anne ran straight to them. "Oh hey, Ronnie Anne, what's up?" Lincoln greeted.

"Listen, Lame-O, now's not the time for friendly greetings," Ronnie replied as she grabbed and dragged the trio out of the backyard. "You must head to the park right away!"

"Why's that?" Lana inquired.

"Long story short, your sisters are fighting Chandler so he doesn't wind up fusing with Cristina," Ronnie hastily answered. "Just listen, the situation hasn't become dire, but with your oldest sister fighting him, it's about to get pretty bad!"

Lincoln, Lucy and Lana immediately freed themselves from Ronnie's grasp and backed away. "Lori's fighting Chandler?!" they exclaimed in unison. "Then no thanks, we're staying here!"

"Oh come on, your sisters are in danger and you're not even going to try and help them?!" Ronnie complained, putting her hands on her hips.

"If we go, Chandler's going to kick our butts for sure!" Lincoln argued back. "Besides, I'm sure Lori can take care of Chandler herself."

 _Back at the park..._

Chandler swung his fusion slayer everywhere, hoping to get at least one strike on Lori. Sadly, no matter how hard he tried, the teenager constantly dodged his attacks like they were nothing.

"You know, back when I was a kid, mom and dad usually told me how dangerous fusion slayers were," Lori replied in a bored tone. "But, in your case, I'm not even annoyed, I'm just disappointed."

"Stop making fun of me!" Chandler shouted.

And then Lori kicked Chandler hard enough to basically send him the same place he was sent to earlier. And then he hit a tree.

"It's hard to do that when you make it so easy," Lori confessed with a smile. "Now then, how about you stop playing around and start taking this serio-"

Chandler suddenly appeared in front of Lori and stabbed her in the stomach with his fusion slayer, all while Cristina and the sisters stared in shock, with Lynn extending her hand forward and shouting Lori's name as she shed tears...

But a couple seconds later, Lori chuckled as Chandler realized something: the fusion slayer wasn't going through her. It was phasing through her. "W-Wait, but that can only mean-" Chandler remarked.

"I have no supernatural blood in me, I'm perfectly human," Lori finished. "Which means your fusion slayer is completely useless against me."

Lori slapped Chandler, then sent a fast flurry of punches and kicks at him, right before kicking him straight into another tree. Just before he crashed, however, Chandler recovered his composure and landed on the tree trunk, right before he leaped back to Lori and shouted, "Enough of this running gag!" in a blind fury.

Then, the unthinkable happened: Chandler punched Lori. And while the girl didn't even react, the attack did leave behind a red mark in Lori's cheek. And then the teenager slapped Chandler into the ground.

"What... What even are you?!" Chandler asked.

"I'm Loud, Lori Loud," the teenager smugly answered. "And if you know what's good for you, then you'll tuck your tail between your legs and get out of here. You can't beat me."

"Don't you dare... Understimate me!" Chandler hissed as he dusted himself. "I still have one trick up my sleeve!"

"Yeah, fusing with Cristina to somehow become more powerful," Lori replied with a shrug. It was clear by her tone she was growing exasperated with the little boy. "And I already told you, that as long as I'm nearby, you won't get to do that. So again, tuck your tail between your legs and get out of here!"

And then Cristina's phone rang. "Hello?" greeted the redhead.

"It's no use, I can't convince Lincoln, Lucy and Lana to come to the park no matter what," Ronnie said through the other line. "They don't seem to be confident enough to be able to deal with Chandler on their own. They seem to be worried that he'll just wind up kicking their butts."

Cristina turned back to the fight, where Luna, Luan and Lynn joined Lori in their fight with Chandler. And by fight, I mean "using him as a ball and punching him all over the place".

"You know, maybe It's because he's being gang-attacked by the four sisters, but he seems to be a piece of cake to me," Cristina replied. "Keep bothering them until you convince them to come here-"

And then Chandler came crashing into Cristina. "Dang it, Lynn, I told you to hit him softly!" Luna complained.

"You know I do things rough, what else did you expect!?" Lynn replied.

Unfortunately, Chandler soon realized what this meant, and once he got up, he grabbed the unconscious Cristina, put the fusion ring on her index finger and lifte her. "Now I declare us, male fusee and female fusee!" then, the rings started to glow. "Together 'till death-or more likely defusion-do us apart!"

"Worst wedding ever!" Luan exclaimed.

And then, Chandler and Cristina glew orange and red-respectively-until they became one, which was followed by a large white pillar bursting from the ground as the fusion was completed. The pillar was so big, in fact, it could be seen from the Loud house's backyard, much to the horror of Ronnie Anne and confusion of Lana, Lucy and Lincoln.

"What is that thing?" Lana inquired, pointing at the pillar.

"A fusion pillar, but those only appear when... Oh no..." Ronnie said to herself. "Listen up, you have to come with me! I tell you that your sisters are in big trouble!"

"And I'm telling you, Lori has it under control," Lincoln argued back. "Besides, what sort of help could we be?"

"Oh come on, Lame-O, be reasonable!" Ronnie whined.

But Lincoln refused to move.

 _Back at the park..._

The sisters covered their eyes until the pillar was gone, upon which they uncovered it to see the resulting fusion, covered in light.

 _"Well, we're going to have a bad time, aren't we?"_ Lori thought.


	12. Chandelier

As the pillar vanishes from existence, a booming voice proclaimed:

"Boy of wealth and girl of hearts, combine in a pool of light! artificial fusion!"

The sisters watched as the fusion apparently crossed their arms and laughed.

 _"I am neither Cristina nor Chandler,"_ the fusion proclaimed with a raspy, tomboyish voice. _"I'm the one who will destroy you! Chandelier"_

Chandelier's appearance was revealed once the light dispersed. Basically, it was in between Chandler and Cristina in height, with Chandler's freckles, messy hair and partially his clothing: the pants at least. From Cristina, she got the body structure, dress shirt with one long black-red stripped sleeve, blue and green shoes, and... a blue bowtie?

"Something tells me somebody doesn't know what good fashion symmetry is," Luan remarked with a chuckle. "Get it?"

"I'm going to make you eat your jokes pretty soon, comedian," Chandelier state before unveiling a new version of the fusion slayer. It was basically bigger and with more spikes. "And trust me, I'll make sure you hate every single second of it!"

The sisters flinched and took a step back... Except for Lori, who narrowed her eyes before dashing forth to the fusion... So much for strategy.

The girl and fusion fought while the remaining sisters tried to think about what to do next.

"So, fusing is probably not going to be of help right now," Luna remarked, scratching the back of her head. "What else can we do? I forgot to bring my guitar, so I can't attack her with anything."

"And I'm pretty sure even with my best jokes, she's not going to die out ouf laughter anytime soon," Luan added, earning a look fom Lynn and Luna. "Hey, at least it's a plan!"

"How about a triple fusion?" Lynn suggested. "Luana was good at dealing with Chandler, so maybe Lauanynn can deal with this Chandelier!"

"There are two problems, though," Luna said. "First is that triple fusions are harder to make than double fusions, and the second is that Chandler was basically a joke, so fusing probably wasn't even needed. And until Lori either betas or loses against Chandelier, we don't know if they're just as much of a joke or if they're an actual threat."

And then Lori was sent flying into a tree, while Chandelier ran to her, mockingly saying "Not so fun when you're thrown around, isn't it?!"

"Something tells me they might be a threat," Lynn said, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"No, give it some time, maybe she just got a sneak attack in!" Luna replied, and soon enough, she realized what that meant. "And that enough qualifies them as more of a threat than Chandler."

Then Luan saw some nearby tree branches on the ground and got an idea. She took some of the branches, handed a pair to Luna and Lynn, and then threw a rock at Chandelier just as she got ready to attack Lori some more. With her attention caught, Luna, Luan and Lynn promptly danced with each other and tripled fused, with the resulting light being so intense it forced Chandelier to cover her eyes.

And then Lori punted Chandelier over to a tree. "Pay attention, otherwise you'll give the term "tree hugger" a new meaning," Lori scoffed.

Then, the triple fusion revealed herself: She was as tall as Luna, had a ponytail as long as Luan, and hair as dark and messy as Lynn's, fair skin and freckles all over her face. She was wearing a purple-yellow stripped shirt with a red "1" in the shirt area, with one long yellow sleeve, a golden pleated skirt with blue shorts underneath and red skate shoes.

"Nobody fear, Luanaynn is here!" the triple fusion proclaimed with Luan, Luna and Lynn's voices in unison. "Now then, Chandelier, show us what you got!"

The double fusion dusted herself, got out of the tree like it was nothing, and then immediately attacked Luanaynn with such velocity, it was a miracle the triple fusion managed to dodge the attacks. After a pair of counterattacks, Luanaynn and Chandelier found themselves in a stalemate, all while Lori went to a nearby tree and took it out of the ground like it was nothing.

Just before she swung it at Chandelier, however, the girl grabbed Luanaynn, threw her at the tree and smirked as the triple fusion was struck, giving the girl a chance to kick her straight into a nearby pond. And then an explosion happened, and Luan, Luna and Lynn came out of the pond, desperately gasping for air.

Good news is, she got rid of the fusion. Bad news is, Lori was still around. And she didn't look too happy.

 _Back with Ronnie Anne and the trio..._

The tomboy dragged Lana, Lucy and Lincoln by the neck of their clothes, all while the trio tried all they could to get away. "Come on, stop being so stubborn!" Ronnie complained before throwing the trio into the ground. "Don't you realize your family is in danger?! You should be coming to help them in an instant!"

"We're simply not strong enough on our own!" Lincoln whined. "Lucy and I fused, but that's about it! What else can we even do that could help them fight Chandler?"

And then, Ronnie got an idea. "Use the fusion slayer!"

Unsurprisingly, Lincoln rejected the idea. "But we-"

"But nothing!" Ronnie snapped, stomping the ground. "You have to help you sisters defeat Chandler somehow! And if you think that's not enough, then why don't you three simply fuse together?!"

Now it was Lincoln's turn to get an idea... "Or maybe..."

And then he grabbed Ronnie's hand. "We could fuse together instead?"

Lana and Lucy's jaw dropped as the tomboy blushed and looked around, unsure as to how to respond to the boy's idea. But they didn't have all day, so she had to make a decision, and fast...


	13. The End

_Back at the backyard..._

Lucy and Lana sat nearby and watched as Lincoln and Ronnie got ready to fusion dance. "Okay, Ronnie, we better get this over with quick," Lincoln stated as he warmed up his sick dance moves. "Did you bring the boombox?"

"Lame-O, do you honestly think that when I came to your backyard, that I expected to be dancing with you?" Ronnie replied, warming up as well. "We'll just have to do without the music for now."

"I think I might have a boombox, if you actually need one," Lucy blurted, raising her arm.

"No offense, Lucy, but I really doubt your kind of music is going to help us fuse," Lincoln gently replied. "It'll probably work, but in the "creep the heck out of us" way."

Lucy crossed her arms and put on a pouty face, clearly angry, yet understanding, about the reply. "Well, why don't you just hum something?" Lana suggested with a shrug.

Not having any other options, Ronnie and Lincoln hummed to themselves as they started to dance. To say the resulting movements were rather... Awkward-looking, would be an understatement, but eventually, the duo managed to get more in-tune, with Lucy and Lana smiling at the sight.

And once they started dancing a bit closer to the rhytim, they performed a short Jazz-Tango dance before they promptly fused, unleashing a light so intense, that Lucy and Lana were forced to shield their eyes.

And once the light dispersed, the resulting fusion opened their eyes and stated, with Lincoln and Ronnie's voice in unison:

"Let's do this!"

 _Back at the Park..._

Lynn, Luna and Luan laid on the ground while Lori, visibly exhausted, gave Chandelier a defiant glare.

"You can't fight forever, Lori," Chandelier stated, and unfortunately, they were right. "Once your stamina runs out, I'll figure out what the heck you are, and then gain that power for myself. Or maybe I'll just kill you, whichever comes first."

"You know, I figured that an Orthus would be twice the bite, not twice the bark!" Lori scoffed.

The fusion seemed legitimately dumbfounded at the statement. "...I...I honestly have no idea how to respond to that."

"How about you tuck your tail between your legs and go home?"

"I would, but I have no ta-" then Chandelier realized something. "Wait a minute, who's there?!"

Everybody turned around and saw the Lincoln-Ronnie fusion standing nearby, holding a fusion slayer in hand. Not only that, but the fusion's appearance was also visible.

They had slightly tanned skin with freckles on their cheeks, a rather prominent dual set of buck teeth, long black hair that eventually changed to a white color. For clothes, they had a purple-orange stripped sweater with blue jeans and white shoes.

"Okay, so, I was confused before, but now I'm even more confused," Chandelier remarked. "Who the heck are you? Lincoln or Ronnie?"

The fusion just chuckled. "I'm neither Lincoln nor Ronnie Anne, I'm the one who will destroy you: Linconnie," and then they aimed their fusion slayer straight at Chandelier. "Now leave my sisters alone and face me."

Chandelier, after taking a couple seconds to process what just happened, promptly walked straight to Linconnie and exchanged angry glares with them, all while Lori and the remaining sisters simply watched.

Then, without warning, the fusion slayers clashed.

"So, would it be embarrassing if I wound up kicking your butt as easily and efficiently as Lori did?" Linconnie inquired.

"Nah, I've gotten used to it-I mean, s-shut up!" Chandelier hissed in return.

The fight went on, with both fusions fighting evenly as Chandelier scoffed: "So, you're the latest in the line of fusions involving the Louds, that doesn't matter! Whether you're as unfunny as Luan, as noisy as Luna, as obnoxious as Lola, as dirty as Lana, as pretentious as Lisa, as gloomy as Lucy, as stupid as Leni, as aggressive as Lynn, or as oxymoronic as Lori-"

Then Chandelier pinned Linconnie to the ground and proclaimed, "I will strike you down!"

Linconnie, however, soon got back up and swung the fusion slaye up, starting to bisect Chandelier starting from the crotch. "Don't even think about it!" they angrily retort. "The power of fusion is something you'll never understand, because you refuse to give it a chance! Cooperation, tagging, relationships, fusion is that and more! That, is the power we Louds possess! And shall keep safe, with all of our might!"

Finally, the fusion fully bisected Chandelier, and they promptly exploded back into Chandler and Cristina, who were then sent flying into trees. Linconnie snapped their fusion slayer in two, then defused back into Lincoln and Ronnie as Chandler's fusion slayer hit the ground. Apparently the sword didn't fly alongside the boy.

So Ronnie and Lincoln took the sword as Lori approached them. Then, once she reached them, she gave them a stern look, crossed her arms... Then flashed a smile and hugged them both.

"I'm proud of you two," she said, rubbing cheeks with the kids.

"Thanks, Lori," Lincoln replied, returning the hug. "By the way, what even are you, for real?"

The teenager simply chuckled and answered "that will be left for another day" before everybody went home.


End file.
